saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Surtr
Surtr (スター, Sutā) is a Humanoid type, Evil God-class boss monster, and the final opponent in Muspelheim, along with his consort, Sinmara. Defeating Surtr would complete one of the parts of the Ragnarök quest, which is the Revenge of Bifröst Quest. Appearance Surtr is a jötunn, a humanoid giant who is at least fifteen meters tall, possessing ashen skin. In comparison to Thrym, Surtr has a younger appearance, with black hair and sharp horns protruding from the sides of his head. His eyes are the color of flames, and cracks filled with magma traces down all over his body. His only armor is the ones he wears on his legs. His main weapon is a large wide-bladed sword of flame. Background Surtr was one of the Non-Player Characters (NPCs) created by the Cardinal System's «Automatic Quest Generation Function», thus the character was based on the Nordic legend of Surtr while the created character possessed a much higher degree of intelligence than usual NPCs as the NPC's core programming is connected to the language engine module, thus, instead of having a scripted response routine, he is able to change his speech according to the situation to some extent. Because of this, he is much more realistic than usual NPCs. Mythology In the original legends, Surtr was the king of Eldjötnar, or the fire giants, denizens of Muspelheim. He will declare battle against the major god Freyr, and engulf every land in the flames that he shall bring forth. Also, the fire giants were the ones responsible in breaking Bifröst, thus marking the beginning of Ragnarök. Setting Upon the terrible news of the breaking of the rainbow bridge, Bifröst, faeries of every race feared that Ragnarok might really become a reality, deleting every player's data and forcing them to return from where they all had begun. Fire giants begin to infiltrate the peaceful realms of Alfheim and Jotunheimr, burning everything in their wake with Yggdrasill and Asgard as their main target. To stop the apocalypse from happening, faeries of different parties venture into the magmatic undergrounds of Muspelheim to defeat the ruler of the fire giants, Surtr, before he marches out of his realm and turn the World Tree to nothing but ashes. Chronology Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok Surtr appears as one of the main antagonists of the series, ruling the underground, volcanic caverns of Muspelheim. He had been challenged by various group of faeries, including a team from the Knights of Round. The flaming wide sword he swings around is quite difficult to avoid, rendering many attempts in defeating him unsuccessful. Gwenhwyfar's party, advantageous due to Helios' Blessing and battle information received from Merlin and Yui, whom they met prior to the beginning of the Ragnarok quest, successfully won over Surtr in a gruesome and difficult battle, with Laevateinn finishing the boss monster with an arrow of water element directly into Surtr's forehead. Abilities Surtr's attack patterns usually consists of crushing moves with his greatsword, some of which leave areas in the battlefield engulfed in fire. Even as a giant, he can be very quick with his movements, and his every land from pouncing attacks make the grounds shake. These deem battle with Surtr very difficult, but not impossible to finish. His attacks can also inflict Burn ''status on his enemies, eating away their HP as the battle rages on. This can easily be countered by the ''Helios' Blessing ''buff. *'Scorching Surge''' - Surtr swings his massive blade around the entire area quickly, leaving almost everything in flames. *'Flames of Muspel' - Surtr puts both hands in the ground, and then unleashes a blazing orb straight towards his designated target. *'Flamme Breath '-' Surtr inhales, then releases a bursting flame from his mouth to the ground in front of him twice. First, he breathes it from the right to left, the second time will be from the left to right. *'Firestorm - The Fire Giant rises in his full height, releasing sparks of fire before four waves of raging storm of fire pillars. Item Drops This boss has no known drops. Known Challengers * Gwenhwyfar's party ** Tsukiyomi ** Lancelot ** Laevateinn ** Miki (Undine) ** Yuuto (Gnome) ** Mondschein (Imp) * Kirito's party (defeated after failing to evade Surtr's Scorching Surge) ** Asuna ** Leafa ** Sinon ** Lisbeth ** Silica ** Klein * Various other parties Gallery Trivia Category:Boss